John Charles Walters Productions
Scare Rank:Low-The Woman Says "Thanks Mr. Walters" and John Charles Walters Says "UGH!". Category:Logos with no categories except this one Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1968 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Orange Logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Cute Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:That's not scary Category:The Cutiest Logos ever Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:These Logos are Cute Category:Sweet Logos Category:Most known Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Blue logos Category:Logos that don't scare timmylogo Category:Logos that don't scare Kirby Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that could not Bob Larry and Junior Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Claire Wyckoff's logo friends Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Logos that could not scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1969 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1974 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1965 Category:1965 logos with short films about them, that say they are 1964! Category:Logos that don't scare Jayden Category:Logos that Jayden finds annoying Category:Logos that Jayden finds weird Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:This my viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiacom v of doom Category:Logos that scare Paper (II) Category:2008 Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logo Parody Heroes Category:Cute logos Category:Logos that look cute Category:Logos that scare pretty much everyone from South Park Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Logos that scare French Peas Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Doge's Friends Category:Logos that Scare TylerChon2016 Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:9 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy